


Warm Hands

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Coping, F/M, Fix-It, Healing, Jyn and Cassian survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: They were in Scarif, in the beach. The mission was done and death was certain. Cassian held her hand, a borrowed comfort like the way her limbs were cushioned by the soft wet sand.





	

 

They were in Scarif, in the beach. The mission was done and death was certain. Cassian held her hand, a borrowed comfort like the way her limbs were cushioned by the soft wet sand.

Jyn can't remember anything after that, except for fragments of pain and pitch black darkness, a terrible mechanical breathing and the feeling of cold steel beneath her aching flesh. Then finally, the screech of a steel door opening, a blinding light and a friendly face saying she'll be safe. Jyn wasn't sure what being safe meant at that time.

They made her lie on a bed that was too soft to her liking, mended her bones and tended to her wounds. The low hum of the small machine by her side was comforting, it made everything feel real, that it wasn't a dream. The back of her head had to be stitched and was heavily bandaged, she doesn't have to see it to know the wound must be really bad. They fed her and she had no power left in her to prevent them, nor did she wanted to. Jyn was too famished for that.

"The Death Star is nothing but ashes and dust now, thanks to your bravery." a woman said while feeding her. She had a kind face and her smile was wide but Jyn couldn't help but notice her red-rimmed eyes.

 _It wasn't just me, there were others! They're dead, they're all dead now_. Jyn wanted to scream at her, but the throbbing pain on her throat prevented her and she remained collapsed in her bed.

The woman went on, "You were taken prisoner after transmitting the plans but you were rescued after the Death Star was destroyed."

The woman was also feeding her information, Jyn realized. She took in her words and let them sink through her mind. Jyn needed more but she didn't ask, she was too tired for that. Even when the woman left her with a stomach full but a chest empty, she uttered not a single syllable.

_They captured me, the Empire did. They probably tried to get information out of me. But what did I know, other than the fact that the others were all left behind to die? That the plans were sent to the Rebels and that Cassian's palm was warm against my own? Did I tell them all that? They shoud've just killed me. Why am I still alive? How? I was ready to die, was I?_

* * *

Days crawled on and Jyn was slowly gaining back her strength, at least that was what they were all telling her. She wasn't convinced. The questions still loomed over her mind but she was still too tired to dig for answers, she wouldn't like them anyway. 

 

The same woman came each day with a fresh plate of food and some stories to tell. She told Jyn about a young man named Luke Skywalker, about the brave Princess and a smuggler named Solo. Han Solo, she thought she heard that name before, in the dark streets where she used to hide in, Jyn wasn't sure. She can't even trust her own head sometimes.

She also told Jyn that the Princess wanted to give her a medal for her bravery and sacrifice that lead to the destruction of the Death Star. Jyn shook her head and glared at the woman. To her credit, she did not push Jyn any further and nodded at her with quiet understanding etched on her face. Jyn doesn't want a medal. The others wouldn't be given any, they're too dead for that. So why would she?

She remembered Cassian being close to her as they sat on the sand. Jyn couldn't recall anything about him being captured too.

 _He's dead, all of them are dead. I should be dead too_.

* * *

The door opened and Jyn was surprised to find a foreign face to enter the room.

She was beautiful and probably younger than Jyn was. Her smile was small yet earnest and there was something impossibly elegant in the way she walked in and stood by the side of her bed. _Regal_ , that was the word.

"Who are you?" Jyn's voice came out broken and cracked. It was the first time she ever spoke again and by the look on the young woman's face, she was as surprised about it as Jyn was. There was something in her, like a faint energy that made Jyn feel more alive than she had ever been in the past several days she's spent contemplating her broken memories, tingling her nerves and shaking out the numbness that came with too much pain. Jyn reached out to her chest for no particular reason and smiled inwardly as she felt the kyber crystal still being there.

"I'm Princess Leia Organa."

Jyn nodded. Princess Leia took a step closer, her face solemn.

"I'm here to offer you my deepest thanks, Jyn Erso. I cannot promise you that all those brave men that fought with you on Scarif would be remembered by all, but those few of us who remember will always do. I know I would." Jyn searched the Princess face to look for any trace of insincerity but found none. 

Jyn smiled at her, the first one she ever allowed herself to give in a long time. It felt oddly foreign how her lips curved and her eyes crinkled. Her hand was still clutching her necklace as she locked eyes with the Princess. She was still so young yet her face was firm with wisdom and her shoulders upright with precocious responsibility.

"I also brought with me some news that would hopefully bring some much needed comfort to you. Captain Andor has awakened last night and he was asking to see you."

Jyn was struck by a sudden feeling of disbelief. Surely, she was only dreaming. Cassian was dead.

She closed her eyes and listened to the quiet noises around her. Jyn could still hear the machine humming beside her and Princess Leia's breathing and the slow creak of her bed as she slowly sat up. _It's not a dream_.

When she opened her eyes again it was to see Leia Organa looking at her with a slight concerned frown on her face.

"Where is he?"

* * *

 

Jyn tested her strength for the first time and found that she could already move her legs and her head did not shoot needles of pain when she stands up. She allowed someone to help her walk to where Cassian's room was.

The Princess told her that Cassian was taken prisoner with her and that they were both rescued, though Cassian was in a more terrible state than her. She assured Jyn that Cassian was well now.

She froze when she saw him through the glass window. He was lying on a bed that looked the same as hers, staring blankly at the ceiling. Aside from a few bruises, he looked well, he looked alive.

Slowly, Jyn entered the room and waved off the woman who was helping her. She had to hold on to the walls for support but she managed to reach him without falling down. Jyn took his hand without saying a word and he looked away from the ceiling and saw her. Cassian's face broke out into a smile and it was all she could do not to cry.

"Jyn," he said, his voice as broken as hers, "you were right, someone was listening."

The warmth of his hand felt familiar and comforting so Jyn held on to it.

* * *

 

Hoth was cold and unforgiving, but Jyn doesn't mind. Not at all. In fact she liked the cold. It bit her skin, a constant reminder of her still being alive. The nights were the worst, they warned her. But Cassian's body was warm as they held each other, the sound of their breathing lulling them both to sleep.

"The fight's not over." His voice floated softly through the darkness of their room. 

Jyn did not speak but only answered by pressing her lips to his. They kissed, languid and uncertain. She wasn't sure why she did it. Perhaps it was her way of telling him she won't stop fighting too, that she would still hold his hand no matter what.

 

 

 

 


End file.
